Donde fueres, haz lo que vieres
by GusGuschan
Summary: Marianne Bonnefoy, 17 años. Una chica que siempre estuvo agradecida de su mejor amigo inglés, pero este tuvo una transformación de personalidad que hace que ella sufra en distintos ámbitos. Se propuso una cosa, recuperar a su mejor amigo, cueste lo que cueste. Hetero FRUK, yaoi, yuri.


Hola a todos.

Sé que hace mucho que no publico nada nuevo y prometí hace mucho mi hetero FRUK, así que aquí está. Espero que sea de su agrado.

Sin más que decir al respecto, les deseo felicidad y que su vida vaya bien, mientras yo sigo subiendo historias :3

**Disclaimer: **Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personaje, ni sus personalidades. Esto es obra de nuestro Himaruya, espero que no le moleste esto XD

* * *

><p>"Arthur, esto lo hago por ti". Pensé, mientras caminaba por los bares que él suele recorrer, con una sorpresa.<p>

Mi nombre es Marianne Bonnefoy, tengo 17 años y vivo en Francia, junto con mi padre y mi hermano mayor, Francis. Pues esta historia comienza a mis dulces 8 años, cuando llegó esa "horrible" familia inglesa a nuestras vidas.

-Marie.- me llamó mi hermano, aquella tarde de primavera.

-¿Qué pasa Francis?- en ese momento, él tenía 18 años, haciendo una diferencia de 10 años entre nosotros.

-Marie querida, quiero presentarte a mi nuevo amigo, Scott.- sonrió.

Cuando tenía esa edad, no sabía que mi hermano era homosexual, por lo tanto cada "amigo" que traía a la casa, debía ser muy importante para él.

-Mucho gusto.- sonreí.

-Merci.- dijo el chico con un acento inglés, sonó muy mal de hecho.

-Bueno, y él es su hermano, Arthur.- señaló al pequeño inglés que estaba detrás de él.- Vino a jugar contigo.

-No es así, bloody hell.- murmuró serio.

-Oh, ya lo conozco, va en mi escuela.- me acerqué a él.- En el mismo curso, de hecho.- reí.

-Eres la imbécil francesa que siempre me molesta por mis cejas.- murmuró serio.

-Oye, pero si son horribles.- reí.

-No lo son, no tanto.- suspiró y miró a su hermano.- Me quiero ir a casa.

-Por favor Arthurito, no te vayas.- rogó mi hermano.- Siéntete a gusto.- me miró y sonrió, a lo que asentí. Con su mirada me había dicho que le ayudara con esto.

-Además, yo soy el que manda.- sonrió el hermano del inglés.- No te vas a ir y vas a tratar a Marianne como una señorita.

-Ya lo sé, idiota.- bufó.- Soy un caballero…- miró a mi hermano.- y tú ugly frog, no te alejes mucho.

-Está bien.- rió nervioso y se fue con el hermano de mi compañero.

Estaba sin palabras, no sabía que ese día, sería el momento de hablar mejor con el inglés. Arthur Kirkland, de 8 años también, había llegado de Inglaterra con su familia, porque a su madre le asignaron un trabajo en Paris. Yo no había querido hablar con él, porque me desagradó de presencia y me menospreció, algo que siempre he detestado.

-Bloody bastard.- se acercó a mí.- ¿y tú, qué me miras?

-Nada, nada.- sonreí por cortesía.- ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- era la primera vez en mi vida que no sabía cómo iniciar una conversación.

-Pues, igual que siempre, con una idiota francesa que solo me molesta.- sonrió con sorna, con idiota francesa se refería a mí.

-Mira, sé que empezamos con el pie izquierdo…-suspiré.- pero, si tu hermano es quien te cuida, nos veremos más seguido y por lo menos, debemos hacerles creer que nos llevamos bien las dos horas que estén juntos aquí.

-Eres una idiota de proporciones múltiples.- murmuró molesto.- Yo no voy a fingir que me agradas y no tienes que hacer eso conmigo.

-Pues bien, sino quieres ser mi amigo, me da igual.- me crucé de brazos.- Lo único que te voy a pedir es que no me molestes en mi casa, porque por lo menos aquí tengo más derecho que tú.

-Como si molestarte fuese el propósito de mi vida.- alejó la mirada y se puso a escuchar música.

Bien, la primera vez que estuve a solas con Arthur no fue la mejor de todas y muchos incluso ahora que estamos más grandes nos preguntan ¿por qué son amigos? Fue algo gracioso lo que nos pasó, si me pongo a pensar.

A un mes después de enterarnos de que nuestros hermanos eran "amigos" y, después de las constantes burlas por parte de ambos, mi hermano me avisa que me tendré que ir con él de regreso porque estarían en su casa. Ese día refunfuñaba por lo bajo todo el tiempo, incluso mis mejores amigas me miraban raro.

-¿Qué sucede Marianne?- preguntó Agnés, una chica amable y seria.

-No es nada.- suspiré.- Es que después de clases, debo irme con el estúpido de Kirkland.

-¿Tú, con Arthur Kirkland?- preguntó Francine, mi otra mejor amiga de ese momento. Su sonrisa y su dulzura siempre me llamaron la atención.

-Así es.- bajé la mirada.- Eso es porque mi hermano es amigo del hermano de Arthur, así que me pidió que me fuera con él porque estaría en la casa de los Kirkland.

-Ánimos.- sonrió Francine.- no es como si te fueras a vivir con él.- rió.

-¡NO DIGAS COSAS RIDÍCULAS!- chillé molesta.

Agnés rió.- Además, no es porque tú quieras, te están obligando.- murmuró, mientras se acomodaba sus lentes rojos.- No seas aguafiestas, no es necesario que hables con él por eso.

-Para tener 8 años, ma ami, ocupas mucho la lógica.- sonreí.- Gracias chicas.

-De nada.- dijeron al unísono, aunque Francine sonrió y Agnés frunció ligeramente el ceño.

Después de esa charla en el último receso, volvimos al salón. Arthur me miraba furioso, mientras yo le dirigía miradas de disgusto. Cuando las clases finalizaron, se acercó a mi puesto y suspiró.

-Supongo que ya sabes que deberás caminar conmigo.- apartó al mirada, cuando lo miré.

-Lo sé.- murmuré molesta.- Espera a que termine de guardar mi cuaderno.

-Apúrate, que no tenemos mucho tiempo.- bufó.

-¡Ya voy!- suspiré, guardé el cuaderno y comencé a caminar detrás de él.

Salimos de la escuela, sin siquiera despedirnos de la profesora. Yo solo lo seguía, mientras él refunfuñaba cosas que no comprendí en el momento.

-¿A cuántas cuadras de la escuela queda tu casa?- pregunté algo tímida.

-A unas 10, así que no me molestes en todo el camino.- bufó molesto.

-Créeme, no quiero hablar contigo.- comencé a tararear canciones que se me pasaban por la mente, mientras lo seguía.

-Que molesta.- suspiró serio, mientras sus pies no se detenían.

Sin querer, ambos comenzamos a cruzar con el semáforo en rojo, obviamente como Arthur iba al frente, caminaba más rápido que yo. Sin siquiera notarlo, un auto se acercaba a mí, mientras aún estaba cruzando. El inglés me jaló rápidamente de la ropa y evito así que me atropellaran.

-¿Es que eres tonta?- me miró enojado.- ¿¡ACASO NO VISTE QUE EL AUTO VENÍA!?

-Lo siento, estaba más concentrada en seguirte que en ver por dónde iba.- solté una pequeña risita tierna.

-¡NO ES GRACIOSO, BLOODY HELL!- suspiró.- ¿Qué hubiese pasado si llegaba a casa y tú no estabas a mi lado?

-Pues, Francis sabe que soy distraída.- bajé la mirada.- Pardón.

-Claro, "Francis sabe que soy distra…"- comenzó a remedarme, pero se detuvo cuando le pedí disculpas.- Vamos, sigamos caminando.- me ofreció su mano para levantarme, ya que al jalarme, me había lanzado al suelo.

La tomé algo nerviosa y sonreí a medias.- Merci, Arthur.- me quité el polvo del vestido y retomamos la marcha.

-La siguiente vez, cuida tu vida.- murmuró con el ceño fruncido, mientras seguía caminando.

Ahí fue cuando me di cuenta por primera vez de lo amable y caballero que podía ser mi compañero inglés. Cuando llegamos a su casa, le explicó a Francis que me enseñara a cruzar de nuevo la calle, refiriéndose a que me salvó. Después me dirigí a su habitación y me ofreció jugar ajedrez.

Cuando ya era hora de que me fuese con mi hermano, no quería porque lo estaba pasando de maravillas con el inglés menor.

-¿No puedo terminar de jugar?- pregunté cuando Francis se acercó.

-Puedes venir mañana, así sigues jugando con Arthur.- sonrió.

-Pero estaba ganando.- me quejé con los brazos cruzados.

-¡Eso es lo que tú crees!- interrumpió Arthur.

-Es la verdad.- aseguré.

-No lo creas, estás jugando con quien te ha ganado toda esta tarde.- sonrió burlonamente.

-Está bien, mañana vendré de nuevo y te ganaré.- bufé y agarré la mano de mi hermano.- Vámonos, Fran.- comencé a caminar.

-Es un reto, mañana después de clases terminaremos esto.- sonrió victorioso mi compañero, pero no pude observarlo porque ya estaba saliendo de su habitación.

-Es un trato.- reí y salí con Francis, emprendiendo el camino hacia nuestra casa.

-Vaya, al parecer no fui el único que se divirtió hoy.- sonrió.

-Me exaspera, creyéndose el rey del mundo solo porque me gana en ajedrez.- bufé nuevamente.- Mañana se va a tragar sus palabras, ya verás.

-De hecho.- comenzó a reír.- Mañana pensaba juntarme con mis compañeros de preparatoria… así que te vendré a buscar como a las 7 de la tarde.

-Está bien.- sonreí y él me tomó a caballito hasta llegar a casa.

Fue así como poco a poco comencé a ir a su casa y él a la mía, sin necesidad que nuestros hermanos se interpusieran en eso. A los dos años después, Francis decidió que lo mejor era dejar de ver a Scott (aún no sabía que mi hermano es homosexual, así que deduje que se había peleado con él en vez de terminar su relación), así que ese fue el primer quiebre de nuestra amistad, ya que no nos vimos durante mucho tiempo, a excepción de la escuela.

-Marianne Bonnefoy, Arthur Kirkland.- un día la profesora nos llamó preocupada, a lo que acudimos a su puesto.

-¿Qué necesita de nosotros, señorita Roux?- preguntó el inglés.

-Buena pregunta, joven Arthur.- sonrió.- Cambiaré sus puestos, ya que la señorita Bonnefoy se distrae con mucha facilidad del pizarrón y usted es el único que puede decirle algo.

-Espere un momento.- bufé molesta.- ¿No cree que está siendo demasiado drástica?

-No lo creo, a partir de mañana, la señorita Vasseur se sentará en el lugar del señor Kirkland.- sonrió y nos hizo sentarnos nuevamente. Miré a Agnés molesta y suspiré.

-¿Qué pasó?- preguntó seria, como siempre.

-Mañana pasarás al puesto de Arthur y él se sentará conmigo.- miré el pizarrón.

-Ya veo.- se acomodó los lentes y comenzó a tomar apuntes.

Estuve todo ese día entre molesta con la maestra y feliz de volver a tener a Arthur cerca. Al día siguiente, me senté contra la pared porque sé que al inglés le gustaba estar en el pasillo.

-Bonjour, Arthur.- lo saludé una vez llegó.

-Hola.- suspiró y alejó su mirada.

-Sé que te molesta estar de nuevo conmigo, pero al menos no lo demuestres.- bajé la mirada.

-No estoy molesto por eso, maldición.- volví a escuchar otro suspiro.- Me molesta que esté tan lejos del pizarrón y no pueda prestar atención.

-Ay, ya echaba de menos a ese Arthur tan serio y concentrado.- lo abracé sonriente.

-No me abraces tan fuerte.- sonrió sutilmente, mientras me alejaba.

-Hace mucho que no estamos juntos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.- reí.

Fue así como decidimos que después nos sentaríamos juntos en la escuela, hasta el día de hoy. Después nuestros hermanos se arreglaron y ahora pueden pasar juntos, sin dirigirse miradas de rencor por aquellas épocas.

El problema esta vez es que Arthur comenzó a juntarse con gente fuera del colegio que lo ha hecho diferente. Se alejó de todas sus antiguas amistades, incluyéndome y comenzó a escuchar música rara.

-Arthur.- me acerqué unos días antes de la sorpresa que le preparaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- preguntó serio.

-Solo quiero saber que hice para que tú me odies de esta manera.- bajé la mirada.

-Me di cuenta de que no eras una verdadera amiga y eso me hizo alejarme, ¿contenta?- sonrió con sorna.

-No, quiero saber si hice algo en especial que te molestó.- murmuré seria.

-Nada, pequeña inmadura.- rió.- Solo no estás a mi nivel.

-Al menos…- bajé la mirada.- dime que…

-No te diré nada, ya bastante has hecho con tu sola existencia.- bufó.- Fue mi error de niño el hacerme tu amigo, ahora que soy grande, me desharé de todo lo que me haga retroceder.

-Pues bien.- levanté la mirada con decisión.- si eso es lo que quieres, no te molesto más.- tomé mi mochila y tiré la suya.

-¿¡QUÉ HACES MALDITA!?- gritó molesto al ver sus cosas por el suelo.

-No te molesto.- sonreí con sorna. ¿Quién se cree ese idiota?

Lo que hizo me dejó sorprendida y con mucho miedo. Agarró mi cabello y me jaló de él para que lo mirara.

-Vas a recoger todo lo que botaste y me ordenarás el puesto, o sino…- se lamió los labios.- no me haré responsable de lo que haré con tu lindo cuerpo.- me soltó y me arrojó a su puesto.

Por supuesto que ahora ustedes se preguntan ¿por qué nadie vino a ayudarme?, eso es porque estábamos solos en el salón ya que el resto estaba en el receso y yo solo me quedé para hablar con él.

Comencé a llorar en silencio, mientras recogía las cosas que había botado. Encontré uñetas de guitarra, cd de bandas extrañas, un solo cuaderno, un solo lápiz y una foto de él con un grupo de personas que no reconocía.

-Deja de ser tan intrusa y no meterte donde no te llaman.- rió y se fue del salón.

Dejé todo en su lugar y me quedé en mi puesto (ya que nos habíamos separado desde que ocurrió esto), llorando al menos 15 minutos más.

Cuando llegué a casa, mi hermano me esperaba y le comenté sobre Arthur.

-Qué extraño.- suspiró.- Te iba a preguntar que ocurría, porque incluso Scott está preocupado.

-Ni yo lo sé, pero necesito que me hagas un favor.- bajé la mirada.- ¿Me ayudas a seguirlo?

-¿Quieres saber de él incluso después de esto?- preguntó serio y para que frunciera el ceño, era algo grave.

-Sí, porque lo quiera o no, todavía es mi amigo.- suspiré.- Voy a estar ahí para él como las veces que él estuvo para mí.

-Está bien, pero te advierto que no estoy de acuerdo.- murmuró y tomó las llaves del auto.

Si mi memoria no me fallaba, él estaría en casa aun preparándose para salir. Lo sé porque siempre ha sido bastante estricto con sus horarios de salida y sus padres no dejaban que se fuera antes de hacer sus tareas.

Como era de esperarse, estaba en la puerta despidiéndose de sus padres, con una chaqueta de cuero encima de una sudadera sin mangas, los pantalones rasgados, botas al estilo militar y una guitarra en su espalda.

-¿Qué pasó con los estúpidos suéteres de rombos y la camisa de niño bueno?- susurré, mientras Francis me miraba.

-Aunque no apruebo que te haya lastimado, debo admitir que se ve bastante sexy con ese atuendo.- sonrió con picardía.- Si no fuese 10 años menor, lo haría mío.

-¡FRANCIS!- murmuré molesta.

-Quoi?- rió.

Mientras Arthur se alejaba, Francis lo seguía lentamente con el auto. Llegamos a un bar, donde se juntó con las personas que había visto en la foto.

-Muchachos.- sonrió, mientras bebían cerveza.

-Ya veo, así que en esto andaba.- susurró mi hermano.- Tú amigo es punk y ahora tiene nuevos amigos.- me miró.

Bajé la mirada.- No lo acepto, yo quiero que siempre sea mi amigo.- suspiré.

-Marie, ¿hace cuánto estás enamorada de Arthur?- preguntó.

-Quoi?- murmuré confundida.

-Ustedes dos, aléjense de aquí antes de que quememos su auto.- sentimos que dijo el inglés.

-Oh, pardon.- sonrió Francis.

-Los Bonnefoy.- rió con sorna.- Veo que tu estúpida hermana te pidió que me siguieras.- volvió a reír.

-No queremos problemas, solo pasábamos cerca.- murmuró algo nervioso mi hermano, mientras yo bajaba del auto.- Marie, vuelve.

-No, tú vete de aquí.- suspiré, mientras le susurraba que se quedara en la esquina.

Francis se fue no muy convencido de todo, mientras yo miraba a Arthur y su nuevo grupo de amigos.

-Veo que quieres quedarte aquí.- rió el inglés.

-No es que quiera quedarme, es solo que necesito entender.- bajé la mirada.- Pensé que seríamos amigos por siempre, ¿por qué me cambiaste?

-Esto, pequeña bitch, se llama crecer.- sonrió.- Deberías hacerlo también.- sentí que sus amigos comenzaron a reír.

-No quiero si eso me hace una mala persona.- bufé.

-Marianne, deberías mantener la boca cerrada.- me agarró de mis cabellos, esta vez sueltos, y me hizo mirarle.

-No.- sonreí como pude.

-Te enseñaré a respetarme.- lamió mis labios y luego me besó con agresividad.

Me obligó a corresponder y así me arrebató mi primer beso. Cuando se separó, comencé a llorar en silencio nuevamente y me fui con Francis.

-Vamos Marie, no llores.- se había estacionado en un restaurante que quedaba a una cuadra del bar.- No se merece tus lágrimas.

-Francis, me arrebató mi primer beso.- bajé la mirada.

-Ya veo.- suspiró.- Lo siento, ma petite.

-No, no te preocupes por mí.- suspiré.

A los dos días después, le pedí a Agnés y a Francine que me acompañaran a comprar ropa nueva, comencé a escuchar los CD que tenía Arthur en su mochila, busqué un maquillaje que combinara más con mi cambio. Todo para que Arthur viera que "crecí" y volviese a ser el mismo de antes.

Así fue como terminé caminando, con ropa punk, con conocimientos sobre bandas y sobre instrumentos más pesados que mi pequeña viola, con una actitud más desafiante, solo para recuperar a mi mejor amigo y volver a sonreír a su lado. Tomé el valor necesario y me adentré al bar… Ya verás Arthur quien es Marianne Bonnefoy y que esta chica no se rinde jamás.

* * *

><p><strong>¡ESPERO TE HAYA GUSTADO!<strong>

No sé que decir al respecto, además de que el primer capítulo jamás revela como quedará la historia al final. Espero que les haya agradado nuevamente y que me sigan en esta nueva historia.

Agradecimientos a todos los que me leen desde antes y me han brindado su apoyo incondicional, de verdad muchísimas gracias.

Sin más que decir ahora sí, esperen el siguiente capítulo con ansias por favor.

Esperaré sus opiniones con ansias igualmente.

Nos leemos pronto.

Au revoir~


End file.
